1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to battery type identification and operability determination and more particularly to integrated battery identification systems and methods for determining the types of non-rechargeable batteries powering selected appliances.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art is not known to address technical issues relating to identification of battery type and determination of operability status in view of the type of battery used with a particular appliance, such as for example without limitation a mobile computer, a pager, or other communication device. Particular appliances include electrical systems for measuring the voltage levels of batteries used to power a particular device. Different batteries, as is well known, however have different voltage characteristics as a function of time. In particular, one battery may decline gradually in power, leaving ample time for replacement. Other batteries decline dramatically at the end of useful lifetime. In each case, it is useful to assess the current voltage level in view of its particular battery type. It is not known whether a current system exists for establishing battery type electrically as a function independent of the actual measurement of the existing voltage level of the subject battery.